chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Garfield Lucas Webster
"I dream that one day in the future, Progressivism will be the new Americanism!" ''-Garfield Webster '''Garfield Lucas Webster, Sr', commonly known as Garfield L. Webster, The Garfield or by his initials as GLW or simply Garfield Webster (January 17, 1860-December 25, 1955) was a Progressive Reformer who served as the third Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria between January 1, 1910, to December 31, 1919. He was a Progressive Republican, and he was responsible for the Progressive reforms that he leveraged the British Conservative Party controlled Chawopolis Palace into implementing. Garfield Webster was a high-ranking and prominent member of the Webster family, he brought the family into greater prominence, excising them into their greatest extent in the family's history by becoming Prime Minister. Garfield Webster was the only child of a sea captain of the Sea Serpent Ship, George Lucas Webster, and an Italian aristocrat, Elisabeth D'Alesandro. Webster was raised a Roman Catholic, the only Chawosaurian Prime Minister of this Christian faith itself, and gained American Citizenship from British Citizenship in the later 19th century. Webster became Prime Minister in 1910, he implemented Progressive reforms and advocated for Desegregation, Women's Suffrage, Free Textbooks and other Progressive reforms for schools, Direct Democracy, and Labor Rights. In the 1912 U.S. presidential election, he joined the short-lived Progressive "Bull Moose" Party led by their presidential candidate, Theodore Roosevelt. After the election, where Roosevelt lost big to Woodrow Wilson, Webster continued to lead his progressive movement. In 1919, when his time was running out, Webster urged Santiago to nominate Theodore McClellan, his college roommate from Oxford and fellow Progressive Republican. During World War I, a war that defined Webster's premiership, Webster suffered an end-of-term curse by suffering the loss of his birth-nation, the Russian Empire, to the Bolshevik Revolution in 1917, Webster controversially married a girl significantly younger than him, the 19-year-old Elissa Mary Lincoln, in 1916, a year before the Bolshevik uprising, and canceled the 1915 midterm elections as a result of the severity of World War I. Webster was smited by the Spanish Flu of 1918, which prevented him from taking a second term as was originally planned by Emperor Santiago, and left office significantly sick in 1919, and was treated luckily. In 1929, Webster joined two former Prime Ministers, McClellan and Wilson, urging Santiago to nominate a Progressive Democrat, Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X, a Progressive supported by Progressives from both parties, Democrats and Republicans. Garfield Webster became the founder of the Webster family, and in 1945, his son, Garfield Lucas Webster II, married Theodore McClellan's granddaughter, Eleanora McClellan, both Webster and McClellan supported and embraced the marriage, and Garfield Webster's grandson and Theodore McClellan's great-grandson, Juneau Lucas Webster, was born in 1960 although not the only child of the Webster-McClellan couple. Webster is widely considered one of the greatest Prime Ministers in Chawosaurian History. His reputation on civil rights is popular and he was known to criticize and demonize Southern Culture in the United States, Webster refused to visit the Southern United States multiple times, told his son not to marry a woman from the South, and rejected requests to speak for Chawosaurian universities that reside in the South. Since Garfield Webster's death, he has became the subject of controversy, especially with the fact that he was the only Roman Catholic in Chawosaurian History to have held the Prime Minister's office, which when Webster left office, motivated by fears of Vatican Interference with Chawosauria's Political Sovereignty, the Chawopolis Palace passed the Webster Rule, which mandates no Roman Catholic is allowed to become Prime Minister, he married at age 56 to a 19-year-old aristocrat, Elissa Mary Lincoln, when the marriageable age in Chawosauria is 21, thus sparking accusations of child marriage, he shown characteristics of Narcissistic Personality Disorder, and also since Webster' death, he is even rumored to be gay by his physically-close friendship with fellow Chawosaurian Prime Minister Theodore McClellan. Early Life Garfield Lucas Webster was born on January 17, 1860, to George Lucas Webster and [[Elisabeth D'Alesandro|Elisabeth Maria (nee D'Alesandro) Webster]], in his father's quarters in his Sea Serpent ship at the port of Saint Petersburg, in the Russian Empire during his father's hunting trip to the Baltic Sea. George Webster was concerned that if he'd allowed Elisabeth and infant Garfield to travel on sea up to Garfield's adulthood, Garfield, nor Elisabeth, would survive, the birth of Garfield increased Elisabeth's risk of having smallpox or any disease caused by the sea, George decided to disallow his family from traveling with him to Scandinavia where George continued his hunting trip for the Jormungandr, and leave Elisabeth and their infant son, Garfield, to Rome, Italy, where Elisabeth can live with her parents until George returns. Garfield Webster lived in Italy with his mother with the D'Alesandro family, an Italian family, his grandfather was Francisco D'Alesandro and his grandmother was Alexandria Elisabeth Berlusconi. Garfield Webster was previously educated at the Vatican, where he was raised a Roman Catholic by his maternal grandparents against his mother's will, who was also a Catholic, Webster's mother fought her parents against raising him into the Catholic faith, but she compromised to her parents and allowed them to raise Garfield into a Catholic against her husband's plans to raise him into an Anglican. When her husband, George, return to meet his family for the first time, George, a Protestant, was deeply dissatisfied with Garfield's Catholic faith, but accepted him as a son anyway. Garfield Webster was able to travel all over Europe and Oceania with his father during the winter and summer, Webster was allowed to bring home any items of the two continents. Webster was not allowed by his father to travel to North America with him because of the American Civil War and its aftermath. The travels had a significant impact on Webster's knowledge about the world, Webster learned from his father George about Science, Politics, and Culture from these travels. Before leaving Italy to England, the pope gave Garfield a black and crystal crucifix necklace, a very important item Garfield would die with by the time he hits old age. He moved to the United Kingdom in 1871 at the age of 11, and his mother and father were reunited in London, Webster avoided making friends and was the victim of Russophobia because of his birth status, he was called "Tsar Webster" or "Barfield Webster", and Webster hated his time in England, Webster was incredibly smart that he received the best grades and was well-liked by teachers, he become real close to a cousin of his, Charlus Draco "Charles" Webster, from King's Lynn, in 1872, Garfield and his parents moved to King's Lynn with Phineas Webster, Garfield's uncle, and his family, and Garfield and the Webster family have done several activities together, especially with Garfield and Charles Webster, a brother-like cousin relationship, Garfield and Charles explored together and kinda got in trouble together, but by 1874, Garfield and Charles' relationship changed when Garfield became interested in politics from the 1874 U.K. general elections, although he never at the time favored a political party, and by 1878, Webster earned a scholarship and attended Oxford, where he met Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson and Theodore McClellan, and the three became best friends at the expense of Charles' jealousy, Charles felt betrayed by Garfield, who got to live a rich life while Charles remain poor, not as smart as Garfield, and having to work at a dead-end job. Garfield, Malcolm, and Theodore interacted mostly with history, philosophy, and politics, and discussed with both Wilson and McClellan about Jim Crow Laws in the United States, often condemning it. Wealthy men themselves, they donated to the 1865-96 Civil Rights movement, Theodore McClellan was born a year before the American Civil War began in the Northern United States. He criticized the Chinese Exclusion Act and stated that the law was a bigoted and racist law. Webster had long criticized Sinophobia. Webster, along with Theodore and Malcolm, lived a college life of delinquency. The boys constantly get into trouble, and Garfield was more of a trouble maker than Theodore and Malcolm. Garfield became an alcoholic, for now, Garfield Webster started to embrace the name Barfield and lost care of how people view him. During the 1880 U.K. general election, Webster and McClellan became so immature towards politics, Webster mocked Malcolm for his partisan preference and got punched in the face by Malcolm. Webster was scolded by his father George for mocking Malcolm's partisan allegiance, primarily because George shared Malcolm's political party. Garfield and Malcolm quickly improved their friendship, Malcolm showed immense loyalty for Garfield and his family. Malcolm visited George Webster, Garfield's father, for advice. The Websters became friends with the McClellans and Wilsons. George Webster became friends with James Lyons Wilson II, Malcolm's father, and Wolfgang McClellan, Theodore's father. After graduating from Oxford, Webster moved to the United States and became a registered Republican, his first election was the 1884 U.S. presidential election, Webster voted for James G. Blaine. In 1892, Webster voted for James B. Weaver and for the People's Party. In 1896, Webster's father died and relied on his mother for mental recovery over the loss of his father. He entered Chawosaurian Politics when his friend, Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson became Prime Minister in 1900 and worked for his administration to push for Progressive legislation. In 1907, Webster's skin started to lose its tan to vitiligo, this causes Webster to hide for a while until he is completely whitened by 1909. Webster was whiter than he was before 1906, his hair was graying up, and his tan was gone. Premiership (1910-1919) Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson's Testimony On February 21, 1909, Wilson announced he will not be interested in a second term, and on March 21, 1909, Wilson held a hearing on behalf of the Chawopolis Palace to convince Emperor Santiago to nominate Webster as Prime Minister. The testimony was successful, on June 3, 1909, Emperor Santiago nominated Garfield Webster as Prime Minister. Wilson telegraphed Webster to ask him to accept the nomination, and Webster said he will accept the nomination. Nomination and Confirmation Webster was nominated on June 3, 1909, by Emperor Santiago requested by Wilson. On October 31, 1909, Webster was easily affirmed by the Palace in a 415 to 185 margin. Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy strongly opposed the confirmation, and Selahattin Abdullah Mustafa Bedrosian strongly supported the confirmation. On January 1, 1910, Webster was sworn in by Emperor Santiago at Adare Manor with outgoing Prime Minister, Malcolm Wilson, future Prime Minister, Theodore McClellan, Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X, and his mother along with him. First Two Years (1910-1912) Webster forged a Progressive administration to address economic inequality, social inequality, corporate abuse, and workers' rights. He began governing on February 1, 1910, and first addressed the social abuse of those Chawosaurians who are African-Americans in the United States, by forming a board of African-American advisors. White racists in the Chawosaurian Government like Jonathan MacCarthy strongly opposed this move, and the Webster administration issued an executive order banning discrimination based on race in public employment on behalf of the Webster administration. In 1911 to 1912, he issued the conditions of labor relations to the Chawopolis Palace, which was blocked by a Tory-controlled palace. 1912 U.S. Presidential Election Webster was a Republican, he supported Theodore Roosevelt in the 1904 election, and supported the Progressive movement. By 1909, Roosevelt left office and he became unhappy with William H. Taft's style of governing and began running for president in the 1912 elections. Progressive Republicans supported Teddy Roosevelt's attempt to primary Taft, but Taft won the nomination from the Republican Party, Webster attended the Republican convention in support for Roosevelt, Roosevelt and his Progressives angry about Taft's victory, they stormed out of the convention and formed a party of their own, called the Progressive Party, or "Bull Moose Party". Webster strongly supported Roosevelt but Roosevelt breaking up the Republican electorate gave the Democrats a single sweep, Woodrow Wilson winning 435 electoral votes, 40 states, and 41% of the popular vote, giving Wilson the presidency. The Democrats also made gains in the U.S. Senate and held on the House of Representatives. Webster publicly accepted Wilson as President but turned on him over his race policies. Webster mourned for the death of Harriet Tubman in 1913. World War I (1914-18) Webster declared a state of emergency after World War I began and ordered Chawosaurian troops to begin evacuations of Chawosaurians from Europe to North America and Oceania, and opposed the United States' entry to World War I. In 1916, Webster continued voting for the Republicans. In 1915, he canceled the 1915 legislative election because of the war, it was a badly controversial move at that time, and Webster responded to the fierce backlash by promising a popular vote centered election by 1925. Webster was widely criticized for voting in the 1916 U.S. elections when he just canceled the 1915 legislative elections. which motivated him to promise to restore direct democracy by 1925. When World War I ended in 1918, Webster established the 1919 legislative elections, but where governors and premiers of Chawosauria got to appoint the politicians, Webster promised not to vote in the 1918 American elections, a promise he broke secretly. In 1916, Webster controversially married Elissa Mary Lincoln, a fellow aristocrat so younger than Webster. Russian Civil War and Revolutions of 1917-1923 Garfield Webster saw the threat of the rise of Communism and Socialism in the Revolutions of 1917-23. Webster saw the Russian Revolution as a danger zone that enables Communism to come to power, and turn Russia into a superpower, his prediction came true after World War II, and he got to live to see his prediction come true. In the First Red Scare, Webster felt the rise of Communism in the United States, with the birth of the Communist Party USA, and Webster did everything to make sure and dreamed a Communist does not become Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria, but 25 years after Webster's death, that dream was dashed in 1980 when Leonid Ivan Bzovsky became the first Communist to overtake the position as Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria. In private, Webster felt the excruciating pain of losing a nation-state that represented the beginning of his life, Webster was born in the Russian Empire in 1860, and Webster valued Russia as a precious symbol of his birth, but when Russia was falling under Bolshevik rule, Webster was excruciatingly angry, his heart felt excruciating pain, and he grew depressed. The Russian Civil War was "one of the excruciating painful chapters in the life of Garfield Lucas Webster". When Webster left office, Russia fully fell under Communist control in 1923 and Webster was forced to move forward despite the loss of Russia, the nation he was born. Testimony for Theodore McClellan for Succession Garfield Webster was affected by the Spanish Flu and he was unable to fulfill to a second term to address the rise of Communism, Webster urged Emperor Santiago by testimony to a grand jury to nominate Theodore McClellan as Prime Minister, the grand jury found Webster's testimony valid and Emperor Santiago nominated McClellan, but Webster got so sick he refused to attend the swearing in of McClellan at Adare Manor, Webster left office badly sick, and he was desperate for a treatment. Post-Premiership (1920-1955) Treatment from Influenza Garfield Webster was succeeded by the non-effected Theodore McClellan, but Garfield Webster was badly affected by Influenza, and treatment was developed just in time for Webster, Webster began recovering but modestly, his risk of death decreased, and his mother and his family were concerned. Webster's son, Garfield Lucas Webster II, was born on January 20, 1920, and he wasn't allowed to see the baby until he fully recovered from his illness. Recovery from Influenza Webster fully recovered by June 1920, and he returned home to Alaska and met his newborn son, he voted Republican in the 1920 U.S. elections and was concerned over the rise of the Soviet Union. Webster criticized Woodrow Wilson's League of Nations, and by December 1920, the Spanish Flu was finally over. Roaring 1920s Support for Bootlegging Webster opposed prohibition and went to New York City to get a secret job selling alcohol, which he successfully got and got rich over it, Webster lived a good life in the 1920s, and in the 1920s, he got wealthy selling alcohol, had an active relationship with his mother, constantly having tea with her, taking her to foreign trips, especially to her birth nation, Italy, and met the Pope as Roman Catholics. Foreign Trips Webster and his mother had a very close mother-son relationship, they traveled too much together, especially to Rome, his mother's birth city, they met the pope twice a day, we went to a variety of Italian restaurants, and more. His mother supported Benito Mussolini, while Webster avoided talking Italian politics with his mother because of his hatred for Mussolini. Nomination of Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X Although Webster hated the Bismarck family, Webster supported the nomination and confirmation of Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X. Webster commented on the Bismarck family by making fun of them, citing the fact the Bismarcks inbreed, which it's true, the Bismarcks inbreed through cousin marriage. Webster became friends with Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X when Bismarck allowed his sick mother to stay with the Bismarcks at their home in Minnesota. Great Depression and New Deal The stock market crashed in 1929, which ended economic stability in the United States. Garfield Webster was not affected economically and in the 1930 elections, Webster defected from his Republican Party and voted Democratic. In the 1932 elections, Webster voted for Franklin D. Roosevelt and the Democratic Party and became part of the New Deal coalition. Webster praised the New Deal and strongly supported FDR in 1934, 1936, and all the way down the road. In 1936, Elissa divorced Webster over an extramarital affair Webster had with a prostitute. World War II World War II began on September 1, 1939, with Nazi Germany invaded Poland. Webster opposed the United States' potential involvement into World War II. Like 1916 with Woodrow Wilson, FDR promised the U.S. will not get involved in World War II in 1940 and was reelected despite losing states, Webster debated with his family on rather or not he should vote for FDR or Willkie, Webster is still a Republican but been voting Democratic recently. Webster made his decision and voted for Roosevelt despite objection by his family, who wanted Willkie, even Webster's mother asked Webster not to vote for Roosevelt because of Pro-Italy sentiment. The Pearl Harbor attacks on December 7, 1941, gave FDR a green light to act, and motivated Webster to support Roosevelt more, in the 1942 elections, Webster voted Democratic in support for Roosevelt although the Republicans made gains but not Congress. In 1943, Webster suffered the pain of losing his mother to old age, Webster went to Minnesota to say goodbye, Webster was with his mother when she died on her cabin bed with him at her side, Webster returned home depressed, Webster thanked Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X for allowing his mother to stay in comfort with the Bismarcks, which motivated the Websters into intermarrying with the Bismarcks after Webster himself died. In 1944, Webster voted for Roosevelt again, but still depressed over the loss of his mother, Webster went to rehabilitation to overcome his deep sorrow over the loss of his mother. He reunited with his friend, Theodore McClellan, and the two spend time together in Alaska. Webster turned to his Catholic faith for spiritual rehabilitation, and asked McClellan to support him, in 1945, Roosevelt passed away and World War II ended. Webster's son returned home from the war. Later Life (1945-1955) In 1945, Webster's son and McClellan's granddaughter married, and in 1946, Webster's grandson and McClellan's great-grandson, Garfield Lucas Webster III, was born and went on to have more children before Juneau. Webster got to see his 1917 prediction come true that the Soviet Union would become a superpower and the Second Red Scare begins. Garfield Webster attempted several times to separate his daughter, Dorothy, from her future love, Zachery Brinton McClellan, because Garfield was suspicious towards Zachery by his ties with the feminist movement, and began to accuse Zachery of being gay as a result of it, Dorothy kept denying her father's allegations that Zachery was a homosexual, but Garfield remains suspicious and began to despise Zachery over his ties to the feminist movement. On August 24, 1955, Webster was diagnosed with Glioblastoma, and stayed in a cabin in Anchorage, AK, with McClellan, his family, and McClellan's family, to deal with his brain cancer. Death and Funeral On Christmas Eve morning, December 24, 1955, Webster suffered an epileptic seizure in the kitchen, he was first discovered by Eleanora McClellan, his daughter-in-law and then shortly Elissa Lincoln, his former wife, they brought him to the bedroom and asked Theodore to be with him the whole time. The ambulance arrived in case their assistance was needed. Theodore McClellan was alone with Garfield Webster, where the two talked for the last time. Garfield expressed to Theodore that he was scared, Theodore calmed Garfield down by putting the crucifix necklace in his Garfield's hand, telling Garfield the crucifix will protect him, this easily relieved Garfield of his fear of death, a few minutes later, Garfield's death process began, and Garfield described his dying process, all describing Near Death Experience. Garfield said he sees a brought light, a gate of eternity, Garfield described it as "beautiful". Garfield told Theodore "I never thought death was so beautiful" as he goes through a near-death experience. Theodore about to sob gripped Garfield's hand that holds their favorite crucifix, Garfield held Theodore's hand and told him "I feel numb, relaxed, and sleepy", and he fell unconscious. On Christmas morning in 1955, at the age of 95, in the McClellan cabin in his bedroom, alone, Webster died in his bed while holding his childhood crucifix, with a bible on his left side of the bed while the crucifix was lying on the floor after Garfield lost grip of it when he died, and in that bible, was Webster's last words, he wrote in his bible a request for forgiveness from God for past sins, and a goodbye note to his loved ones, and a date when he wrote it, it was December 24, 1955. His funeral was private, it was held at a Catholic Cathedral in Anchorage, Alaska, and was buried at a private cemetery in North Pole, AK, with his mother and father. The Chawosaurian media didn't report on Webster's death until 1998, and in 2009, and in Chawosauria, a High School senior football game has done a moment of silence in Garfield Webster's honor before starting the game. In 2018, over 531 million Chawosaurian High Schools have done moments of silence on national graduation day on May 18, 2018, in Garfield Webster's honor. Garfield Lucas Webster's last prayer and farewell to his family were written in his bible "My Lord, please forgive me for past sins and impure thoughts, please accept me into the gates of your heavenly kingdom, and to my family and friends, I bid you farewell and I ask you to pray we'll meet again in a place so peaceful for souls" - Garfield Lucas Webster, December 24, 1955. Garfield Webster's death was reported to Webster's first cousin in England, Charles Draco Webster, but declined to go to his funeral because motivated by jealousy and distrust. Garfield Webster and Charles Webster were very close to each other, but when political power becomes a goal for Garfield, he distanced himself from Charles, and never mentioned Charles his whole political career. Legacy On May 18, 2018, on national graduation day, over 531 million Chawosaurian High Schools done moments of silence in tribute to Garfield Webster before starting their graduation ceremonies. Garfield Webster is considered a national Civil Rights hero for people of color in Chswosauria, and Degotoga K. Atagulkalu on January 17, 2019, signed the National Garfield Lucas Webster Birthday Act of 2019 in tribute to Garfield Webster, it came to effect on February 1, 2019. It is highly unlikely that Garfield Webster would continue his partisan allegiance with the Republican Party if he were still alive in this age. Today, Webster and the Republican Party no longer share the same ideological values, Webster opposes corporate tax cuts, fiscal conservatism, and social conservatism. Webster was an isolationist, Webster never believed in military interventionism, Webster supported Progressivism, and supports social and economic equality. Since Webster's death in 1955, the Republican Party has dramatically changed, from the Party of Lincoln to the Party of Trump. If Webster had lived in the 2016 U.S. Presidential Elections, Webster probably won't even celebrate Trump's victory nor support his party. It would be likely that Webster would switch parties, to either a Democrat or an Independent. Webster would have been a strong supporter for the Civil Rights Act of 1964 and the Voting Rights Act of 1965, Webster would be a supporter for Lyndon B. Johnson's Great Society, and Richard Nixon's Environmental Protection Agency. Garfield Webster didn't had a good record on gay rights, he kinda said hateful things about homosexuals, all his youth, his middle ages, and his later life. Webster's views on abortion rights are obliviously unknown, never said a single word nor had a single conversation about this topic in his life with friends, family, or his children, Webster's son, Severus, said his father stayed away from this topic. When Roe v. Wade took its first breath in 1973, the Webster family distanced themselves away from this subject. The family was concerned of what would Garfield Webster say about this topic if he would've lived to see it, many of them guessed Webster's response may not be pretty. Even though Garfield Webster had his own racial bias towards Black people, he felt sympathetic for their social circumstances in the United States and wanted to expand Civil Rights and Voting Rights in favor of them, in part for the benefit of his party at the time, but also for sympathetic reasons. Webster openly and privately criticized systemic racism, openly or privately systemic racism. Webster had opposed slavery thanks to his father, and supported the newly broken out Civil Rights movement, but never got to live to see the effects of this movement. Controversies Religious Affiliation In Chawosaurian society, being a Christian is socially unacceptable and is even a crime in some places in Chawosauria, and Webster's Catholic faith has been a matter of controversy since Chawosaurians started remembering him in the early 2000s. This controversy deepened when his birthday became a national holiday in 2019, and deep opposition worsened when Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu signed his birthday into a national holiday. Opinion polls show that over 70% of Chawosaurians disapprove of Webster's Christian faith. Potential Role in the Roman Catholic sex abuse scandals Four decades after Webster's death, the Catholic Church's centuries of sexual abuse towards minors was revealed in the 1990s and continued to haunt the Catholic Church today. Questions began to spread of Webster's knowledge of this issue, Webster was the only Roman Catholic in Chawosaurian History to have reigned the office of Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria. Webster was never a member of the Catholic clergy or any high ranking position in the Roman Catholic hierarchy, but the possibility of Webster having knowledge of these abuses prior to his death in 1955 is being debated. Nobody in the Webster or McClellan families dared to speak of Webster's knowledge, although much of the family are now Episcopalians. Garfield Webster's eldest son, Garfield Webster II, still a Catholic himself, refused to reveal rather or not his father had any knowledge of this situation, but did admit to have been a victim of sexual abuse himself as a child. Prejudice towards American Southerners Garfield Webster held prejudice views on people from the Southern United States, Garfield Lucas Webster II said that his father told him when he was young that his father, Garfield Webster, told him not to marry a woman from one of America's Southern states. Garfield Jr's brother, Severus, was a witness, said he remembered exactly what his father said to Garfield Jr, where Garfield Webster told Garfield Jr, "Now Garfield when the time comes, marry a right woman because we don't want a Southerner in the family" - Garfield Lucas Webster, March 21, 1935. Garfield Webster's motives for villainizing Southerners was the American Civil War, Webster disapproves the South's rebellions against the United States and criticized the United States for allowing the South to live without the fear of punishment. In Garfield Webster's time, this prejudice didn't apply to African-Americans who lived in the South, applied to White Southerners. The South's post-Civil War treatment to Blacks was another reason for Webster's bias towards Southerners. Although segregation existed in the North, segregation existed overwhelmingly in the South than that of the whole United States, which influenced Webster's bias towards the South. When Webster was Prime Minister, he rejected several requests to speak for Chawosaurian universities in the South. Neither Garfield Jr nor Severus, have married women from the South. Marriage with Elissa Mary Lincoln Garfield Webster was 56-years old when he married Elissa Lincoln, who was 19 in 1916. Webster received heavy criticism for his marriage with Elissa Lincoln, and speculations of an even darker relationship years before 1916. In 1997, Elissa Lincoln Webster's diary alleges child sexual abuse from Garfield Webster since she was 14. Friendship with Theodore McClellan Garfield Webster's close friendship with Theodore McClellan has several times since Webster's death, led to speculations that Garfield Webster was either gay or bisexual, although no evidence exist to back up these claims, there are no diary writings, no witnesses, no one who knows of Webster's sexual orientation. In fact, when Garfield Webster died in 1955, McClellan was so heartbroken that he spend his last two years on earth grieving for Webster to the point he developed an unknown heart disease, and he died from it in 1957, at the age of 97, this shows how close Webster and McClellan were. Even if there are evidence of Garfield Webster's homosexuality, it would do little to affect his legacy but spark confusion and charges of hypocrisy against Webster because he had occasionally criticized the LGBTQ+ community, this hypocrisy would be part of Garfield Webster's narcissistic personality disorder. Narcissistic Personality Disorder Widespread evidence that Garfield Webster, as a result of being born into wealth and privilege, was conflicted with Narcissism. Garfield Webster tended to criticize others although doing the same things he criticize people for doing, believing that he could do what he wanted because of his wealthy life. Garfield Webster had always wanted fame, fortune, and increased wealth. Webster's ego often gets in trouble though, he canceled the 1915 midterm elections, but voted in the 1916 U.S. elections, this move got him in loads of trouble with the public, a media firestorm, a popular outcry, and calls for impeachment or a resignation by anti-Progressives and critics of Webster. Physical Appearance In Garfield Webster's youth, Webster was olive skinned, he had dark blackish hair, and he had green eyes, but thanks to Vitiligo, Webster's skin was whitened, and, usually when a person ages, Webster's hair grayed as he aged, at the end of Webster's life, he still had green eyes, but had the whitest hair, with no spec of dark hair left, and white skin. Webster was also slightly overweight his whole life, but gained more weight by the time he died in 1955. Webster had always wear glasses his whole life. Webster dresses always in a suit and tie, his favorite dress preference, and Garfield Webster was also very clumsy, frequently accidentally misdirecting his legs when about to leave his desk, ithus injuring it each time this happens, and Garfield Webster had a terrible vocabulary, often speaking English incorrectly, Webster's poor hygiene and low self-esteem never interfered with his influence and intellect, throughout his Premiership. Personality Garfield Webster was a very kind person, but can be influenced by his elitist birthright, Webster in his early life was heavily kind-hearted, but as Webster grows, Webster remains kindhearted but was antisocial much of his teenage life. Webster grew another personality of wanting to achieve political power and success. When Webster's father died in 1896, Webster grew depressed and angry over his father's death. Webster grew increasingly angry at everyone around him and his heart ached badly. Webster began relying on his Catholic faith to get his anger off of him. Webster had been recovering from his frustration and depression for the last eight years from 1897 to 1905. In 1906, Webster improved but still hadn't recovered from his father's passing, he remains depressed and suicidal. Webster's skin began to lose its tan to vitiligo, and Webster had to hide for a while. Garfield Webster fell in love with power and wealth when he attended Oxford and worked hard to achieve political power and wealth, which he successfully did, unfortunately, that meant pushing away from friends and family in exchange with wealthy friends. Garfield never had friends except for his cousin, Charles, who Garfield pushed away when he started having an elitist personality and extended intellect that led him to an Oxford scholarship, and political power. Garfield traded his low-income and poor friends in exchange for rich friends, including Theodore McClellan, and Malcolm Wilson. Webster refuses to hygiene himself, refused to be told what to do by others, and never liked doing things he never wanted to do. Webster can have the personality of a child, often complain about how unfair his life can be, how difficult things, and frequently pouts. Webster did not liked to be told what to do. Webster also never liked to be told "no". Personal Life Garfield Webster was a night owl, a person who preferred to sleep in the daytime but stay up in the nighttime. Webster was a chain smoker, an alcoholic, and enjoyed talking inappropriately towards women. Since Webster's father died in 1896, he was isolative and antisocial, part of his private depression triggered by his father's passing, that depression escalated when his mother died as well in 1943. Webster, since he first heard of death, had a life-long fear of death, never wanted to speak of it, not even when his parents died. Webster despised eating healthy, exercising, and more. Webster's connection to his crucifix necklace he got from Pope Pius IX in 1870 was so close, so close he beaten his son, Severus, for touching the crucifix. See also * Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson - Predecessor. * Theodore Alois McClellan - Successor. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria Category:Webster Family Category:Garfield Lucas Webster